Punto y coma
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Edward, luego de sufrir desde los catorce años insultos por parte de sus compañeros, comenzó a reaccionar con su cuerpo. Todo empezó con una dieta, siguió sin casi ingerir alimentos y hacer tres horas de ejercicio al día, lo que culminó en una anorexia. A sus diecisiete años, las agresiones continuaron, así que, para protegerlo, su familia determinó algo: "Nos mudamos a Forks."
1. Chapter 1

**"Punto y coma"**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Edward, luego de sufrir desde los catorce años insultos por parte de sus compañeros, comenzó a reaccionar con su cuerpo. Todo empezó con una dieta, siguió sin casi ingerir alimentos y hacer tres horas de ejercicio al día, lo que culminó en una anorexia. _  
><em>A sus diecisiete años, las agresiones continuaron, así que, para protegerlo, su familia determinó algo: "Nos mudamos a Forks."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Extraño<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Carolina Fornasier<strong>, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / groups / elite fanfiction)._

* * *

><p>Terminó de vestirse, agarró la sudadera y se la colocó, con la capucha cubrió su cabeza y parte del rostro. Tomó la mochila y, a paso lento, como si quisiera retrasar lo más posible el hecho de ir a la escuela, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.<p>

En la sala estaban sus padres y Alice, su melliza, sospechosamente silenciosos.

—¿Vamos, Alice?

—Ed... —Su madre se acercó a él—. Hace un tiempo queríamos mudarnos para cambiar un poco de aires y, ¿sabes?, con tu padre creemos que Forks es un pueblo muy lindo como para vivir allí. Es pequeño y tranquilo.

Edward intercaló miradas entre sus padres y supo que no era _para cambiar de aires._ Ellos querían alejarlo de esos adolescentes que tanto daño le hicieron.

—De acuerdo, nos mudamos a Forks —asintió—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Hoy. Con tu hermana no irán a la escuela, ve a preparar tus maletas. Cuando termines, nos vamos. Ya está todo arreglado en la escuela. Terminarán el instituto allí.

No dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su habitación para hacer lo que su madre le pidió.

Aunque no lo haya demostrado, después de varios años, sintió un poco de felicidad. Se irían. No volvería a verles el rostro a esas personas que le arruinaron la vida.

De pequeño era tan jodidamente feliz, pero una simple palabra mandó todo a la mierda: _Gordo_.

Sí, se consideraba un puto gordo, pero desde hacía dos años que estaba intentando cambiar.

Eso era lo que él pensaba. No estaba gordo, es más, era demasiado delgado para medir 1,88; pero no podía darse cuenta, porque todos esos adolescentes estúpidos le jodieron la cabeza. Ya no podía mirarse al espejo, trataba de ocultar su cuerpo en ropa casi el doble de su talle, se pesaba todos los días, se ejercitaba hasta el cansancio, comía poco y nada. Definitivamente, estaba enfermo.

Sus padres se dieron cuenta muy tarde. En ese momento el único objetivo de Edward era adelgazar. Ya no le importaba nada más. Ellos estaban tratando de ayudarlo, empezaron por alejarlo de la causa de sus males. ¿Qué seguía? No sabían. Consideraron la idea de internarlo, pero eso haría creer a Edward que estaban tratando de desligarse de él, así que borraron esa opción de sus cabezas.

Definitivamente no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer, pero ya habían dado el primer paso y eso era lo importante. Cuando estuviesen allí, verían cómo poder ayudarlo más.

.

.

—¿Te gusta tu cuarto, Ed? —le preguntó Alice, cuando ya se instaló.

Él solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Dile a mamá que cenaré aquí.

La chica Cullen observó a su hermano, que se encontraba encorvado, mirando por la ventana, totalmente de espaldas a ella. Le dieron ganas de llorar al saber que Edward se quedaría aquí, sin comer, mientras que en el comedor se formaría un silencio incómodo, porque todos sabían su secreto.

—D-De acuerdo. —Carraspeó un poco, al ver que su voz salía ronca—. Le diré.

Se fue de allí, dejándolo completamente solo.

.

.

Cuando el lunes llegó, los nervios también lo hicieron. Edward se puso a pensar que sería el centro de atención por su sobrepeso. Se puso unos jeans que le quedaban grandes y su sudadera, cubriéndose con la capucha.

Se fue con Alice al instituto, obviamente, sin desayunar. Fueron en el Volvo de Edward, ya que dentro de todo, era el auto más discreto que tenían. Condujo su melliza, ya que no tenía muchas ganas. Cuando llegaron, todos se quedaron mirando el nuevo auto. El limpio plateado resaltó entre todos los modelos viejos que se encontraban en el aparcamiento, a excepción de un jeep enorme, de color rojo.

Alice se estacionó al lado de dicho automóvil y se bajó del Volvo, siendo imitada por Edward, quien se colgó la mochila en el hombro y siguió a su hermana, con la cabeza gacha. Se sintió realmente intimidado, porque nadie dejaba de mirarlos. Su primer instinto fue cruzar los brazos y seguir adelante, sin observar a nadie, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Fue Alice quien dio la cara por ambos cuando fueron a buscar sus horarios. Edward frunció el ceño al ver que compartía solo tres clases con su hermana y la primera no era una de ellas. No dijo nada, se guardó sus opiniones y fue hacia el salón, siguiendo el mapa. Cuando llegó, dio una rápida mirada, tratando de encontrar un lugar vacío. Afortunadamente, atrás de todo había dos. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y se dirigió hacia allí. Con suerte, no tendría compañero de banco.

El profesor de Matemáticas llegó y se percató de la presencia del nuevo alumno.

—Supongo que usted es Edward Cullen. —Sonrió cálidamente hacia el chico, pero solo recibió un seco asentimiento. Entendió que era tímido y tuvo la contemplación de dejar que llevara puesta la capucha durante la clase.

Diez minutos después, la lección del profesor fue abruptamente interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta.

—Otra vez tarde, Srta. Swan —reprendió a la joven que recién entró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenada—, no volverá a suceder.

—Lo mismo dijo la clase pasada. —Enarcó una ceja y, a cambio, recibió una mirada de súplica. Suspirando asintió y señaló el único lugar disponible, que era al lado de Edward—. Desde hoy tiene un nuevo compañero.

—De acuerdo. —Sonrió con simpatía y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado el profesor.

Edward se sobresaltó levemente al ver que la chica se acercaba a él. Su cuerpo se tensó notablemente y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo. La joven tomó lugar a su lado y se giró para presentarse:

—Hola, soy Bella Swan.

—Edward —murmuró él, solo por mera educación.

Bella frunció el ceño al recibir tan escueta respuesta y le prestó atención al profesor.

_Que chico tan extraño,_ pensó.

La siguiente clase de Edward era Biología. Como lo hizo anteriormente, se sentó en el último banco y suspiró con alivio cuando vio a su hermana entrar. Alice distinguió la sudadera de Edward, entonces se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera clase?

—Normal. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y la tuya?

—Conocí a una chica muy simpática. Se llama Rosalie y nos invitó a sentarnos con ella en el almuerzo.

—¿A ambos?

—Sí, le dije que tenía un hermano. Ed, me parece una gran oportunidad para que hagas amigos.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien así. Ve tú si quieres. No quiero que te sientas obligada a quedarte conmigo, Alice. Disfruta a tu nueva amiga y deja que yo haga lo que quiera.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, a Edward se le complicó bastante poder escoger su comida.

_Recuerda, solo 100 calorías máximo. Si es menos, mejor,_ se repitió mentalmente, una y otra vez. Tomó una manzana y, por su peso, le calculó unas 50 o tal vez 60 calorías. Le daba espacio para algo más, pero se arrepintió y solo tomó eso con una botella de agua.

Se sentó en la mesa más apartada que encontró, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, y comenzó a comer, con mordiscos pequeños y masticando repetidamente. De esa manera, podría hacer la digestión más rápido. Intercaló sorbos de agua y pedacitos de manzana, para darle la sensación de saciedad.

Pudo sentir que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, pero ignoró eso olímpicamente. Desde su lugar, buscó a Alice y la encontró un par de mesas cerca de él. Miraba su bandeja casi vacía con el ceño fruncido. No le hizo caso y observó a las personas que estaban sentadas con ella.

A su lado había un chico rubio, blanco, casi tanto como él. A la derecha del rubio, estaba sentada una muchacha muy parecida al anteriormente nombrado, así que supuso que eran hermanos. Un joven de cabello negro y rizado, sonrisa de niño y, físicamente, bastante grande, abrazaba a la rubia. De repente, contuvo el aliento cuando vio a la castaña que reía a su lado: Bella Swan.

Menuda coincidencia. Su hermana conocía a su compañera de Matemáticas.

Diez minutos antes de que la hora del almuerzo terminara, Alice se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hermano. Tomó asiento a su lado y le sonrió cálidamente:

—Los chicos quieren conocerte.

—Alice... —Edward comenzó a protestar.

—Por favor. —Hizo un puchero—. Ya sé que la otra escuela lo pasaste mal, pero ellos son diferentes. No todas las personas nuevas que conozcas van a ser tan hijas de puta como Michael Newton.

—Lo haré por ti —suspiró resignado, logrando que Alice sonriera enormemente.

—Eso es genial, pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti.

Ella tomó la mano de su hermano, para hacer que se ponga de pie y, así, emprendieron camino hacia la mesa de los nuevos amigos de Alice.

—Chicos, él es mi hermano, Edward.

—Hola —susurró cohibido, sin quitarse la capucha.

—Hola, Edward.

Rosalie le sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba, causando que el chico se alejara un paso. Eso la confundió, pero no por eso dejó de sonreír. Extendió su mano y él, de forma tímida, la estrechó.

—Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. Él, —continuó y señaló el rubio, que le sonrió a Edward desde su lugar—, es mi hermano, Jasper. El grandote de ahí es mi novio, Emmett Swan, y la que está a su lado se llama...

—Bella Swan —la interrumpió casi sin darse cuenta, para luego arrepentirse—. Yo...

—Rose —intervino la castaña, al notar la incomodidad del chico—, con Edward ya nos conocemos. Somos compañeros de banco en Matemáticas. Aunque no pudimos hablar. Mucho gusto, Edward, yo soy la prima de Emmett.

—Hola.

Fue invitado a sentarse con ellos, a lo cual tuvo que aceptar. No era bueno sociabilizando, así que Alice salió al rescate, hablando sobre lo que le gustaría estudiar a cada uno cuando terminaran el instituto. Mientras tanto, Bella no le pudo sacar la mirada de encima al chico extremadamente tímido que se sentó frente suyo y que trató de ocultarse bajo la capucha de su sudadera.

Parecía tan asustado, como si no le gustara estar cerca de las personas. Se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a mirar a todos de reojo, entonces, su mirada se encontró con la de Bella. Se ruborizó hasta las orejas y la apartó rápidamente.

_Sí, definitivamente este chico es extraño_, pensó Bella.

.

.

Era una jodida tortura la escuela o eso era lo que creía Edward. No tuvo una buena experiencia en la anterior, así que no esperaba algo mejor en la nueva. Lo único positivo que le encontraba a ese cambio, era que estaba lejos de todos esos adolescentes que, de alguna manera u otra, le arruinaron la vida.

—Edward. —Esme miró a su hijo desde el marco de la puerta—. Ya está la comida.

—Estoy muy cansado, mamá. Creo que no comeré nada y me acostaré más temprano.

—Hijo...

—De verdad —la interrumpió—. Hoy fue mi primer día de instituto en un lugar nuevo. Quiero descansar un poco, por favor.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, Edward se fue a dormir sin cenar.

* * *

><p><strong>Seguramente, muchas personas querrán matarme por publicar una historia nueva, teniendo varias en proceso, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! XD Soy demasiado impulsiva. (Voy a tratar de cambiar eso de ahora en adelante.) Estoy avanzando con "Butterfly Kisses" y "Six Years"; de "Ojalá que no puedas" solo tengo por decir que estoy seriamente bloqueada. Voy a intentar escribir algo el fin de semana.<strong>

**Volviendo a "Punto y coma":**

**Se me ocurrió escribir algo así al ver que casi todos los fics que hablan sobre trastornos alimenticios, es Bella quien los sufre. Quise ser un poco original y me salió un Edward anoréxico. Espero que les guste**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Punto y coma"**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: _Edward, luego de sufrir desde los catorce años insultos por parte de sus compañeros, comenzó a reaccionar con su cuerpo. Todo empezó con una dieta, siguió sin casi ingerir alimentos y hacer tres horas de ejercicio al día, lo que culminó en una anorexia. _  
><em>A sus diecisiete años, las agresiones continuaron, así que, para protegerlo, su familia determinó algo: "Nos mudamos a Forks."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Desliz.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Carolina Fornasier<strong>, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / groups / elite fanfiction)._

* * *

><p>Cuando Edward se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el pantalón de pijama y pesarse: 69,6 kilogranos anunciaba la balanza.<p>

_Jodida mierda_, pensó con frustración.

Su meta era llegar a los 68 kilogramos, pero no pudo. Tanto sacrificio solo para bajar casi un kilo. Se fue a duchar aún furioso, para luego bajar hacia el comedor, donde estaban todos. Le hizo una seña a Alice, indicándole que ya estaba listo y podían irse, pero Esme habló:

—Cariño, ¿no vas a desayunar nada?

—No, mamá, vamos a llegar tarde —mintió.

—No es cierto —intervino Alice—, Edward llega a comer algo.

El susodicho fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, pero cuando vio la expresión de súplica de su madre, suavizó las facciones.

—Solo dos tostadas, sin nada —aceptó a regañadientes. Esme sonrió con alivio, para luego tendérselas a Edward.

Dentro del auto, comenzó a comerlas muy lentamente. Dando mordiscos pequeños, mientras dentro suyo la culpa crecía. Sentía como si cada bocado fuera un kilo más que aumentaba. Se culpó por ser tan débil ante su madre. Pudo haberse negado y salir de la casa, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Sin embargo, la culpa por hacerla sufrir fue más fuerte. Solo dos tostadas, ahora no almorzaría nada. Tenía que equilibrar eso si quería llegar a los 73 kilogramos.

—Alice, ¿tienes chicles?

—Sí, fíjate en mi mochila.

Edward se quitó el cinturón, para poder tomar la mochila de su hermana, que estaba en el asiento trasero, y buscó en los bolsillos pequeños. Había una tableta entera.

—Tómalos todos, si quieres.

Ella no tenía ni idea que Edward necesitaba los chicles para poder pasar el día sin comer. Si lo supiera, se negaría rotundamente a dárselos. No dejaría que se acercara a ellos, si quiera.

Cuando Alice aparcó en el mismo lugar que el otro día, Edward se puso la capucha, tomó su mochila y, recién ahí, bajó del auto.

.

.

.

No fue muy diferente que el día anterior. Seguían siendo el centro de atención. Iban caminando por los pasillos y todos los miraban. Para el chico Cullen eso era realmente estresante. Le daba la sensación de que todos lo observaban porque estaba gordo. Era como si susurraran, burlándose de él, señalando sus defectos.

Edward tenía los típicos pensamientos de una persona con baja autoestima. No se podía esperar menos de un chico con problemas alimenticios.

Llegó la hora de matemática y recordó quién era su compañera: Bella Swan. La nueva amiga de su hermana. Ahora no tenía excusa alguna para no sociabilizar con ella. Al entrar al salón, pudo ver que se encontraba sentada en su lugar, así que mirando sus pies, comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

—Hola —susurró, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, Edward. —Le sonrió en respuesta—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —mintió, ya que no podía decirle algo como: _"No, no estoy bien porque peso 69,600 kilogramos en lugar de 68"_—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien, con mucho sueño.

—¿En serio? —Edward frunció el ceño—. No se nota, estás muy... simpática.

Bella soltó una risita.

—Una sonrisa puede ocultar mucho.

Los hombros de Edward se tensaron imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

Él tenía bastante experiencia en ocultar cosas.

Recordando las tostadas que comió en la mañana, se aguantó el hambre y no compró nada para almorzar. Fue a sentarse en la misma mesa que el día anterior, solo que esa vez se llevó un libro para no aburrirse: "_Frases_". **(1)**

Comenzó a leerlo y entonces, una de las tantas frases que contenía, llamó su atención.

_"El autoestima es un sentimiento basado en sentirse capaz y amado."_** (2)**

Él se sentía amado, por su padre, madre, por su hermana. Sí, ellos lo amaban y se lo demostraban siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía baja autoestima? Simple: Él no se amaba.

—Edward. —Se sobresaltó cuando una dulce voz hizo eco en sus oídos. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con Bella, quien miraba la mesa sin ningún alimento, con el ceño fruncido—. Oye, ¿quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros?

—No, gracias. —Bajó la mirada hacia su libro.

—Oh, vamos. —Sonrió, deslumbrando a Edward momentáneamente—. Les caíste muy bien a mis amigos. Además, está tu hermana, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sociabiliza un poco.

Contuvo un suspiro al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Ese era el problema. Nunca fue bueno sociabilizando, porque, ¡diablos!, nunca tuvo con quién hacerlo. Las únicas personas con las que hablaba eran sus familiares y siempre se trataban de conversaciones muy escuetas. Los chicos de su antigua escuela no habían ayudado mucho. Y ahí estaba él, en un nuevo instituto, con personas que parecían ser buenas. Pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que lo eran?

—¡Edward! —Bella chasqueó los dedos, justo frente a su rostro, llamándole la atención—. ¿Qué dices?

Aceptó, ya que no tenía una buena razón para rechazar la oferta.

—¿Cómo estás, Ed? —le preguntó Emmett, con una sonrisa simpática.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Se removió incómodo, al tener todas las miradas puestas en él.

—Muy bien —asintió, para luego apoyar el libro que Edward sostenía contra su pecho—. ¿Qué lees?

—Oh... —carraspeó y ocultó el libro debajo de la mesa—. Nada importante.

—¿Y tu comida? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, yo... no tengo hambre.

—¡Wow! —Rosalie sonrió divertida—. Eres el primer chico al que escucho pronunciar esas palabras.

_Por supuesto_, pensó Alice amargamente, _¿a cuántos chicos anoréxicos conoces?_

Para Edward, el almuerzo se hizo bastante llevadero, claro, solo si evitaba mirar las bandejas repletas de comida de sus acompañantes. Sintió envidia de ellos, incluso de su hermana. Todos delgados, excepto Emmett, cuya contextura era grande. A él no le envidiaba nada. Tantos músculos solo podían significar una cosa: mucho peso.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

A pesar de eso, las horas para Edward se hicieron demasiado largas. Cuando él y Alice llegaron a su casa, el chico se llevó una fea sorpresa.

—Hola, chicos —Eleazar, su tío, lo saludó sonriente.

Lo odiaba porque de pequeño, podría decirse, que fue él quien lo engordó. Un dulce por aquí, un chocolate por allá. Pasteles, helados, salidas al centro comercial, donde comía comida chatarra. Y fue aumentando de peso. ¡Era solo un niño!, no podía decirle que no a tanta porquería.

—Hola —fue su seca respuesta.

Luego de eso, se retiró hacia su habitación, dejando al resto de las personas sumidas en un incómodo silencio.

Estaba haciendo la tarea, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Carlisle entró sin que Edward le diera permiso.

—Ya está la comida. Todos te están esperando a ti.

—Oye, pa...

—Por favor, no te vas a morir porque una sola vez comas en la mesa, con toda tu familia.

Después de eso, se fue, sin darle tiempo a que diga "no".

Suspirando con resignación, dejó sus libros y, como si fuera un condenado a muerte caminando hacia la guillotina, fue al comedor. Allí se encontraban todos conversando de forma muy amena, pero cuando él entró al lugar, con sus aires de timidez, el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso. Excepto por Eleazar y Carmen, su esposa, quienes mantuvieron sus sonrisas, sin saber lo importante que era para los Cullen ver a Edward sentarse en la mesa con ellos.

El cobrizo se ubicó al lado de su hermana, quedando en frente de Eleazar.

—Hijo, por favor, quítate la capucha cuando estés en la mesa —pidió Esme.

Un poco reticente, Edward le obedeció, dejando al descubierto su pálido rostro y marcadas ojeras. Los hombros de Alice se tensaron al poder verlo de cerca. Sus pómulos sobresalientes, a causa de la delgadez, le dieron escalofríos.

—Díganme, chicos —dijo Eleazar, comenzando a comer—, ¿cómo les está yendo en la escuela? ¿Hicieron amigos?

—Sí —asintió Alice, mirando de reojo a Edward, que jugaba con su comida—. Son unas personas geniales. Los conocemos hace dos días, pero me da la sensación de que son muy buenos amigos.

—El instinto Cullen nunca falla, pequeña. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Y tú, Edward?

El aludido levantó bruscamente la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te llevas bien con esos chicos de los que Alice me habló?

—Oh... Sí, claro. —Fue su simple respuesta.

Luego de eso, los adultos se enfrascaron en una conversación, pero Edward no les prestó ni la más mínima atención, solo se dedicó a observar su comida, como si se tratase de un objeto del museo: puedes mirar, pero no tocar.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Un poco de comida no haría daño, total, luego lo podía recompensar con una hora más de ejercicio de lo que hacía habitualmente. Agarró un poco con el tenedor y lo llevó hacia su boca, pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió y volvió a bajarlo.

—Vamos, Edward, come —lo animó Eleazar con una sonrisa—. Está delicioso.

El cabrón, como tentándolo, saboreó el enorme bocado que llevó a su boca. Solamente le faltó gemir.

Y en ese momento, Edward se olvidó de su peso. Olvidó por qué había dejado de comer. El hambre fue más fuerte que él y se rindió a la tentación. Comió, disfrutando cada bocado. Los números se borraron de su cabeza, no le importó el hecho de comer más de cierta cantidad de calorías en una sola comida. Las grasas dejaron de ser un problema. Simplemente comió.

Esme, Alice y Carlisle observaron maravillados como Edward dejó su plato vacío. Cuando su madre le preguntó si quería repetir, él dijo que sí. Temiendo que se arrepintiera, Esme le sirvió rápidamente una porción más y, como antes, se comió todo.

—Trajimos postre. —Sonrió Carmen.

¿Qué clase de reunión familiar sería sin un postre? Cuando el último de los Cullen vació su plato, Esme trajo el pastel junto con unas tazas de café. Puso un trozo bastante grande delante de Edward y él, sin dudarlo, lo comió todo, intercalando pedazos con sorbos de café.

—¿Te gustó, muchacho? —le preguntó Eleazar.

Edward carraspeó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Mamá, ¿puedo ir a mi habitación?

—Claro, cariño.

Ella sonrió feliz. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a su hijo comer de esa manera. Bueno, en realidad, hacía mucho que no lo veía comer.

Edward se puso de pie, sin mirar a nadie. Volvió a cubrirse con la capucha y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Ahora, sin tener comida en frente, pudo pensar con claridad. Se dio vergüenza, asco. El odio hacia sí mismo creció, pero, sobre todo, sintió culpa.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la sudadera y tirarla sobre la cama. Pasó por al lado del espejo, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada y entró al baño. Se inclinó ante el retrete y sin dudarlo, llevó dos dedos a su garganta. Al principio, por falta de práctica, se raspó y de su boca solamente salió saliva. Pero cuando tocó donde tenía que hacerlo, la comida fue rápidamente expulsada.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la fuerza provocada, sin embargo no se detuvo. Siguió purgándose hasta que no salió absolutamente nada.

Pero expulsar todas las calorías que consumió no fue suficiente. Sintió que merecía castigarse por tener tan poca voluntad.

_Soy un puto gordo_, pensó con odio.

Se puso de pie, para luego tirar la cadena y salir del baño. Se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche y de allí agarró un cofre mediano. Lo abrió y fue entonces cuando se reencontró con su mejor amigo. Tomó el cúter **(3)**; después, subió la manga de su camiseta azul, dejando al descubierto antiguas cicatrices y unas pocas de hacía un par de días.

Apoyó el lado filoso del objeto en su brazo, deslizándolo lentamente, abriendo su piel, dejando que la sangre saliera. Eso no fue suficiente, así que repitió la acción una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin control alguno y sus sollozos fueron acallados por la música.

En la planta baja, la familia Cullen siguió disfrutando de su reunión, riendo, recordando viejos tiempos, siendo completamente ajenos al infierno que se desató en la habitación de Edward.

Cuando Eleazar y Carmen se fueron, la sonrisa en el rostro de Carlisle, Esme y Alice no se borró.

—Tal vez, las cosas mejoren a partir de ahora —asintió muy segura la Señora Cullen.

Al día siguiente, Edward se despertó normalmente, como si no hubiera llorado antes de acostarse. Se cambió, obviamente poniéndose su sudadera y, luego, bajó al comedor, donde estaban sus padres y Alice con el desayuno servido, esperándolo. Frunció el ceño. Él no desayunaba. Pero luego, recordó lo de ayer y supo que pudo haberles dado una idea errónea a su familia. Ahora ellos pensaban que él estaba bien y comería como lo hacía de pequeño. Pero no, no era así. Eso nunca pasaría, porque su único objetivo era bajar de peso y comiendo no lo lograría.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de de sus padres y hermana comenzaron a flaquear, al ver que no se movía.

Edward bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Alice, suspirando con tristeza, lo siguió, dejando solos a sus padres, que lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse para tratar de consolarse el uno al otro.

Los hermanos Cullen hicieron el recorrido a la escuela en completo silencio. Uno bastante incómodo, cabía resaltar.

Cuando Alice se estacionó en el aparcamiento del instituto, vio que allí estaban Bella, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Sonrió un poco al ver el último chico mencionado. Realmente le gustaba aunque aún no sabía si era por su rubio cabello, su blanca piel o sus profundos orbes azules. También podía ser la forma en la que sonreía. No lo sabía, simplemente le gustaba.

Se bajaron del auto y, como siempre, Edward caminó detrás de ella, mirando el suelo. Se dirigieron hacia sus nuevos amigos, como Alice los consideraba y ella los saludó efusivamente. Mientras tanto, su hermano se quedó un poco lejos de ellos, temiendo molestarlos con sus ánimos por el piso. Parecían felices, ¿por qué arruinarlo?

—¡Edward!

Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz conocida. Se encontró, primero con Bella, quien era la que lo había llamado, y, luego, observó al resto de los chicos, quienes les sonreían de forma amigable.

—Ven aquí —lo invitó la chica Swan.

Bien, que le pidieran acercarse era otra cosa. Caminó hacia ellos un poco vacilante. Los saludó con una muy pequeña sonrisa, rayando en lo tímido. Las comisuras de su boca apenas se elevaron. Luego de eso, entraron al instituto, entablando una cómoda conversación, en la cual Edward no participó. Pero duró hasta que cada uno tuvo que ir a su clase correspondiente.

Por alguna extraña razón, Edward no se sintió incómodo caminando junto a Bella hacia la única clase que compartían.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

**(1): No se me ocurrió un título más original para el libro XD.**

**(2): Frase de Jack Canfield.**

**(3): También conocido como trincheta. Es un tipo de navaja que consiste generalmente de un mango plano, simple y económico, de aproximadamente 2,5 cm de ancho y de 7,5 a 10 cm de largo, fabricado con metal o plástico.**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Cualquier duda que tengan, no dejen de decirla ya sea mediante un review o un mensaje privado.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews? :D**

* * *

><p>PD: Hice una corrección ya que una chica muy amablemente me señaló un error. Con 74 kilogramos y 1,88 de altura, Edward estaba en un peso normal. Disculpenme. Pero ya lo corregí :)<p> 


End file.
